the_hybrid_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Power Ranger Legacy
The Power Ranger Legacy is the special episode of The Hybrid Girls. Due to its anniversary nature involving Drew Hale, it is a clip show giving a broad outline of the preceding past seasons starting from'' Power Rangers Thunderstorm to Ninja Steel''. Synopsis Heather and Hayley stumble upon a video which reveal how Drew's career as a power ranger got started. Plot At the Youth Center/Juice Bar, Hayley finds Heather working and she tells her that she found an video disk that belong to their father, Drew Hale. Heather asks if Hayley planned on returning it. Hayley says that she does, but wants to see what the video contains. Heather is against watching it, believing she'll invade her father's privacy. Hayley convinces her to at least to watch just once. Heather agrees with only one time. The sisters' interest is piqued when their father mentions that he is going to chronicle his history as a Power Ranger and begins the story... When evil space sorceress Vita was released from her dumpster prison, Telexa (an intergalactic being of tremendous power) and her robotic assistant Gamma 5 recruited five teenagers with attitude to become the Power Rangers Thunderstorm in order to fight her forces and save the world. By harnessing the power of thunder, Nicole Holden, Rico Lopez, Max Collins, Carmen Rodriguez, and Drew fought off all her monsters. Eventually, Vita decided to make her own Ranger. Hayley wonders when Susie Gold turns up, knowing about her crush on Drew, when she suddenly appears on the screen. Susie Gold was the newest kid at Winwood Junior High School who was captured by Vita and placed under an evil spell. Transformed into the Aqua Ranger, she fought against and almost destroyed the Power Rangers but was released from the spell when her Sword of Darkness was destroyed. She then joined the other Rangers in their battle against Vita but the Aqua Ranger powers turned out to be limited. As a result, Telexa renewed her powers and she rejoined the team as the White Ranger... The sisters are left surprised by their father's history as a Power Ranger... and the fact Susie Gold, a power ranger legend, had a crush on him. But Hayley was surprised that their father looked nerdy when he became a ranger. Heather noted that he doesn't look nerdy anymore. She recalled her former teammate, Ben Stevens that he was a school nerd, but she liked him anyway. Hayley suggested they should play the video to watch what happens next. A new villain named Lady Morticia arrived to try and take over the Earth himself, banishing Vita and the rangers received new zords to battle her monsters. When Nicole, Max, and Rico departed from the team to attend a Peace Conference, three new Rangers were selected and they passed on their powers to Jasmine Harris, Trey Wilkes and Jake Stewart. However the new team were forced to face massive odds when Vita and her brother, Vito teamed up with Morticia. Later, Vita and Vito's cousin Vida arrived and managed to destroy the Rangers' Zords and powers. Never giving up, the Rangers sought out Ninjor and were granted new Ninja powers. Hayley realizes how Drew met Trey Wilkes, who now has a daughter, who is Drew's goddaughter. Heather and Hayley commented that the destruction of the Thunderzords and Susie Gold's White Tigerzord was the most horrifying event they have ever seen. Later, a new girl named Claire Mitchell arrived in town. Unknown to the rangers, Claire was a spy for Vita and Morticia. However, she broke the spell and retrieved Carmen Rodriguez's Ninja coin. After proving herself to the Rangers, Carmen selected her as her replacement when she left Riverside to take up figure skating full-time. Later, Vita and Morticia struck a massive blow when they managed to destroy the Rangers' Command Center. Luckily the Rangers had a new power source with the Geo Crystal. With their new powers and abilities, Susie, Trey, Jasmine, Claire and newcomer Hunter Dean became the Power Rangers Geo Force and fought against a new enemy; the evil Machine Empire with Telexa, Gamma and a now-retired Drew providing assistance. When the attacks got more and more powerful the Rangers turned to an old friend and made Nicole the Gold Geo Force Ranger. When Drew graduated high school earlier, he leaves earth to help the alien rangers of Aquitar. His return was more exciting and memorable. But when he started aging, he left earth and the rangers to return to his younger self on Aquitar, where he decided to remain there to be with Cestra. Hayley realizes how Nicole returned as a ranger and how Drew retired. Heather finally sees how her parents got together and how he left. As Drew started a new life with Cestra, his Ranger friends graduated high school and embarked on a new chapter of their lives, they also embarked on a new journey as Power Rangers when they were granted the Turbo Powers to fight against the space pirate Divatox. Later, it was decided that Hunter, Jasmine, Trey, and Claire should be allowed to leave and follow their dreams, and they selected new Rangers to take over; Andy Holden (Nicole Holden's brother), Chris Henderson, Jon Phillips and Anna Thomas had already proven themselves to have what it takes and the four joined Susie to become the new Power Rangers Turbo... Delphina tells her nieces that after leaving the Power Rangers, Drew and Cestra became engaged to be married. Drew wrote Susie a letter about his engagement and she received it on her high-school graduation. Hayley asked if Susie ever received it. She tells them that she didn know that she received as she had other things to contend with and Delphina suggests the girls keep watching the history of the Power Rangers... on the other things Susie had to contend with.... Hexica staged a huge attack on the Rangers' Power Chamber, managing to destroy it and the Turbo Powers forever. The event occurred when the rangers (Susie included) graduated from high school. After the Power Chamber was reduced to rubble, Hexica learned that Susie was captured and was taken to the year 2021 through a time portal. Hexica then was recalled into space, and the Rangers decided to follow her to the future to rescue Susie leaving Earth and Gamma 5 behind. They soon came across the Space Patrol Delta and two rangers, Sky Tate and Bridge Carson, who rescued Susie. When Sky's commanding officer and the other cadets were captured by the ruthless, Vexica, Sky recruited Shelly Breckinridge, a fellow SPD cadet to defeat her. Eventually the others to join Shelly and become a C-Squad Power Rangers SPD, to defeat Vexica and destroy all the attacking forces of evil, before returning home. The girls were surprised by the events that happened. Delphina revealed to the girls that while the rangers were trapped in the future, Susie received a letter from Drew, telling her about him and Cestra. Her reaction was devastating. But it allowed her to pursue an interest with fellow ranger, Andy Holden Delphina explains to her nieces what happened to the ranger legacy after Susie Gold and her friends returned. Susie retired from her duties as a ranger for good and went away to college. In the year 3000, Time Force officers John Harper, Orion, Macie Sullivan, and Brian Conrad traveled back in time in pursuit of escaping mutant criminals who wished to conquer the past. Recruiting Emma Stanford as the Pink Ranger, and later being assisted by the headstrong and independent Dizzy Bennett as the Quantum Ranger, the Power Rangers Time Force were able to contain the mutant threat. Dephina reminded the girls that even though Susie retired from being a ranger, she couldn't stay out the job much longer. In NewTech City, an evil criminal from the future in SPD, Vexica escapes from SPD custody and travels to the past in San Angeles. In order to stop her, Susie Gold returned to her job as a ranger, along with her old friends, Jon Phillips and Anna Thomas and they recruited Jon's sister, Jocelyn Phillips, a 19-year-old college professor and Anna's cousin, Kayla Thomas, a 17-year-old high school cheerleader to become Power Rangers Galactic Force. Hayley couldn't believe that Kayla Thomas, a successful fashion designer was a former Power Ranger. Delphine explained that Kayla became a ranger while in high school like Susie did. Heather revealed that she became a ranger in high school like Susie and Kayla did. However, Heather wonder what happened to Kayla after Galactic Force defeated Vexica. Even though Susie, Jon, and Anna went back to retirement and Jocelyn returned to teaching, Kayla wasn't finished with the ranger business. When Dai Shi escaped and took over the body of an recently expelled student, Jarrod, three Pai Sha students named Nigel Phillips (Jon and Jocelyn's brother), C.C. Jones, and Ricky O'Conner were selected to become the Power Rangers Jungle Fury. They soon found themselves joined by their master R.J. as he became the Woldf Ranger and Dominic Hargan as the Rhino Ranger. Kayla Thomas was the rangers' close ally and their co-worker at Jungle Karma Pizza. Later, Jarrod broke free from Dai Shi and rescue Camille and they helped the rangers defeat Dai Shi. Plus, Kayla left her job at JKP to join a fashion design program abroad. Hayley explained that Kayla hooked up with R.J., however, Heather revealed that the two broke up and they remained friend. Delphina revealed there the time the Samurai rangers join the party. Drew explains that Master Xandred has resurfed, Ray Shiba, Jaycee Thomas, Blain O'Grady, Anya Newman, and Tim Johnson were chose to become the Power Rangers Samurai. During the time, they were joined by Antonio Garcia and battled monsters known as Nilocks. Conner, Kira and Ethan are amazed at the trust that Tommy shows in them and resolve to save him, knowing the whole world owes him for all he and the past Power Rangers have done to protect them. At this point, Hayley finds an Invisiportal to Mesogog's lair. The Rangers get ready to leave and save their teacher. In Mesogog's lab, Tommy strugges as the life-force extractor continues to drain him...